Vestimor
Vestimor, also colloquially known as the Lead Sea, is an Akula-inhabited universe in the Anima Project series. It is known for being home to the overwhelming vast majority of Akula, the natives who dwell beneath the world's black seas. It is also known for its water's high lead content, and immense amount of resources which are considered valid for use as fuel. Vestimor is also the base of operations for the Ares Company through human immigration from Amni. Other Universes Vestimor is a largely antisocial universe, a trait which is rare for a world where the mechanical means to travel between worlds is readily available to its population. While humans from Amni traveled to Vestimor in order to create a drilling platform to acquire massive quantities of oil and sell it to other universes, Vestimor is neither a tourist site nor a place people often visit from beyond attempting to market to foreigners. They even isolate themselves from the Akula, whose civilization dwells deep in the depths of the lead sea of Vestimor. The Akula very rarely travel from Vestimor; though it can be said that when they do, it is with explicit intentions such as employment and long-term monetary gain. They are, however, immensely hostile toward any outsiders who venture into their seas, and would only seek to raid the Ares Company platform for food rather than fuel or control over their economic might. Structure The known structure of Vestimor rests solely in the hands of the Ares Company, founded by Afon Soroka. The city is almost entirely composed of people who hold jobs within the company, with the only exceptions being either children, retired adults, or city maintenance staff. The city is run entirely by the CEO of the Ares Company, who serves a functional elected official over the authoritarian structure of the drilling platform. With the entire population of Vestimor living within one relatively small city, it is easy for Vestimor to imitate the Amni Marsis military patrols in an equally effective manner in order to ensure not only that everyone within the city who is able and of legal laboring age is doing a job for the betterment of the city, but also that the Akula do not breach through the platform. After the death of its first leader, and also under the blackmail by Comes Caedo, Vestimor acquires a reputation for being greedy to the degree of thoughtlessly entering wars and conflicts with other worlds with no remorse. In Shadow of Ares, Afon Soroka spearheads the invasion of eight separate universes in order to spread Comes Caedo's influence so that Vestimor would be spared from his ultimate goal. In the core continuity, after Afon Soroka's passing, the followup leadership of Vestimor leads to a collapse of the universe's economy into widespread poverty, and a sharp turn into piracy which would result in the collapse of the Stormlands royal family, and in Viral Gambit, the birth of Alva and Jovanni Alvisio. The Akula do not seem to have much of a definitive structure to them, despite their numbers. They operate as distrustful pack hunters in a borderline anarchistic deep sea society. While supposedly there is a leader in the form of The Maw in the deepest trench on Vestimor, it appears to have little to no impact on the behavior of the Akula beyond the trench save for establishing a currency which the Akula fight over, and issuing an order which caused the Akula to cooperate only as far as to wither away what very little land remains in Vestimor. Countries & Features The surface of Vestimor is over 90% water, with only a hand full of small islands remaining. The Akula, who live beneath the waves, do not operate in a stable geographical setting and instead migrate rapidly from nest to nest in order to evade other packs of Akula, hunt for food, or even to hunt for other Akula. The only true feature to Vestimor is the city which rests on top of the Ares Company's drilling platform, which serves as the heart of the massive trans-universal trade company. People From Vestimor Afon Soroka - The founder of the Ares Company and leader of the Vestimor drilling platform. Koldan Ilina - The head of Ares after the death of Afon Soroka, and the leader of the Black Sea Corps. Godric - One of the many prototypes leading up to the Ares-manufactured robot Aeron. Aeron - The highest pinnacle of Vestimor technology, and one of the robotic commanders of Ares' military. Radek - A Kamen who affiliated with Ares, becoming one of its military commanders. Kuro - A stolen and severely modified Amni training robot which serves as a commander of Ares' military. Gavotte - A Vestimorian vigilante who travels between worlds as a thief in order to improve the peoples' quality of life. Shura Andreeva - An acolyte and retired administrator of the Ares Company. Emigrated to Amni. Senka Terzic - An infamous chemist from the Terzic Family Labs. Annushka Terzic - A member of the infamous Terzic Family. Andrei Ermakova - A member of the ErmaKova Group (EKG) and inventor of Vestimor's mass-produced AI. Sigma - The previous leader of the Blackjack gang Yuri - Younger brother and stand-in leader of the Blackjack gang. 1.G.A.P.S. - A robot developed by the Ares Company. Zinovi - The Gray Dog. An acolyte and Akula from the depths of Vestimor's seas. Maksim - An Akula from the depths of Vestimor's seas. Category:Universes Category:Universes in Shadow of Ares Category:Universes in Advent of the Hunter Category:Universes in Viral Gambit